Head Gamemaker
The Head Gamemaker is a position of power in relation to the Hunger Games. The position is most often selected by the President, although on occasion the President will leave it up to the Gamemaker committee to select the role. The Head Gamemaker's role is to oversee the creation of the arena and the control of the Hunger Games as done by the Gamemakers. A dry, uninteresting Games will put the Head Gamemaker's life in peril, whereas a bloody, entertaining one will often see them reelected to the position. Although the Gamemakers are in charge of the games, it is the President's opinion that matters the most, and thus the Head Gamemaker will frequently consult with them over the course of the Games. The Gamemakers' job is to make the annual Hunger Games as spectacular, bloody, frightening and entertaining as possible. However, it is up to the Head Gamemaker to decide when the Games are becoming boring. Often, this means that they will introduce some new element, such as a forest fire or tsunami or announce a feast to simultaneously excite the audience and drive the tributes closer together, hopefully killing some of them off. As Gamemakers have full control over each aspect of the arena, they can alter day and night cycles, water flow, temperature, and many more environmental things. The Gamemakers also operate the extensive surveillence system in the arena, ensuring the tributes are being watched constantly. The Head Gamemaker is thus responsible for overseeing these aspects for the audiences in the Districts. Known Head Gamemakers *Antonius Bui (1 ADD - 7 ADD) **Antonius was the first Gamemaker to be hand-picked by President Lucidius Holt after the Dark Days. Antonius was a firm, yet compassionate believer in Capitol supremacy. He believed that the Games aren’t just about the overall bloodshed, but about every fiber in the tributes. For seven years, he analyzed the tributes and made decisions accordingly. After his seventh year, he was invited to join President Rolltide’s cabinet as Minister of Intelligence, thus abdicating the position of Head Gamemaker. *Tiberius Tennyson (8 ADD - 10 ADD) **Tiberius was an artist in the Capitol's Arboretum Section. All his life, he wanted to somehow bring his creations to life, whether on Capitol TV as a children's cartoon or modern art. After 10 years, word spread to Diana Rolltide about his art and desire, and she became a fan of his work. Soon after, she sought to give him a chance to project his dream - to make his art a reality. He delved into making beautiful, scenic arenas, but found himself haunted by the blood on his hands every year. After his third year as Head Gamemaker, he committed suicide inside of his home, wanting the nightmares to finally end. *Luna Baroma (11 ADD) **Once regarded as a close friend of President Rolltide, Luna sought to improve her life as the matriarch of the Baroma family. She would go on to gain a sharp wit and knack for precision. She believed that her visions would give birth to a greater Panem. When she was chosen for Head Gamemaker, she was estatic - not for the position, but for the opportunity. After her first and only Hunger Games, she released a series of mutts from the Capitol labs. She wanted to conquer the Capitol and rule as its President. Her rebellion was soon over in a matter of hours and she was executed. Her bones adorn the doors to the Gamemaker Labs as a reminder of the price of treason. *Elexa Tharn (12 ADD - ???) **A brutish and firm believer in Capitol rule, Elexa was chosen by the Gamemaker committee as a loyalist and zealot of Lucidius's ideology. She would go as far as to remark on the mistakes of past Gamemakers and expose their weakness to the world. With every arena she prepares, she plans to enact a sense of total sense of hopelessness with the tributes, pitting brawn against brawn and brain against brain.